


Confidence

by Brainblow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainblow/pseuds/Brainblow
Summary: It was the first time he felt worthy of her affection, and it was the first time she saw him this confident.





	

It shouldn't be a surprise that Saihara and Kaede's first time was prompted by Kaede. Saihara, despite Kaede's words otherwise, still couldn't quite believe that she saw something in him, and was always afraid that a misstep on his end could not only lead to a breakup, but also end a friendship that he deeply cherished. So, of course, the thought of proposing sex never stuck around in Saihara's mind (though it definitely entered it), and he was content being physically close to Kaede, since from his perspective he was far out of her league.

So when Kaede proposed getting intimate to him, she knew his lack of response meant that he didn't fully understand what she meant. When she clarified, Saihara immediately blushed like she was confessing for the first time and asked why she would want to do it with him. Kaede sighed; Saihara's insistence on knowing the reason for everything certainly was part of why he was a smart and competent person, but there was only so many times she could say "I just feel like it and that's it" before she would get a little impatient.

So she decided to shake things up and take what she wanted, tackling Saihara onto his back and cuddling up against his chest in the most endearing way she could muster before looking up to a face that could clearly not comprehend what was going on. (And was also emanating heat like a radiator, but that was to be expected.) She chuckled. She was usually the one to take initiative, and even getting him to start a kiss was a major victory.

She knew that this wasn't to be taken lightly, though, so when she heard him mumble an "if you insist," she quickly pulled him up and hugged him, stating that she was only willing to go through with it if he was 100% on board. He averted his eyes and said yes, but Kaede wanted to be absolutely certain. Saihara was certainly getting better about being assertive and confident, but in all matters romantic he was still far too passive for Kaede's liking.

So Kaede rolled over, put Saihara on top of her, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Then prove it to me, Shuuichi-kun. I'll stop you if you go too far, so don't hold back. Do anything and everything you've ever wanted to do to me.

I need this."

After freezing with wide-open eyes and a beet-red face for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and paused before reopening his eyes with a calm look that Kaede only ever saw when he was focusing on a case. It was a composure that was rare to see in day-to-day life, let alone in a situation as intimate as this.

"...if you insist, Kaede. "

Saihara leaned in, his face mere inches from hers.

"But please remember: you're the one who said 'everything.'"

She blushed as her heart skipped a beat. She would expect this behavior from someone like Amami, but Saihara? The same boy who almost passed out the first time they kissed in public?

Kaede didn't have much time to react, though, since Saihara went in and started kissing her with uncharacteristic fervor, briefly catching her off guard. He was a bit sloppy, unsurprisingly, but she could forgive it for how hard he was trying. When he pulled away, they were both panting and could feel the warmth radiate from each other's faces.

Saihara broke the silence after a few moments, back to his usual timid self. "W-was that...o-okay...?"

"Yes, Shuuichi-kun...more...I need more of you..."

Something about the look Kaede gave Saihara reinvigorated him as he immediately reached down to take off Kaede's sweater. She raised her arms to help, and in a few seconds her...considerable bust was exposed. He tentatively started playing with her chest, and the squeaks that came out of Kaede's mouth nearly caused him to faint on the spot. As he motioned to take off her bra, though, Kaede placed a hand on his chest.

"No fair...you first..."

Complying, he unbuttoned his shirt and let Kaede explore his chest. He recoiled slightly, as he did whenever she surprised him with a hug. Saihara wasn't muscular by any definition, but his skinny stature made him seem more toned than he actually was. Kaede reminded herself to thank Kaito for roping Saihara into his impromptu sit-up sessions later.

Eventually, Saihara refocused and undid her bra, leaning down and fondling her breasts as Kaede moaned and panted at Saihara's firm and inquisitive touch. When he transitioned to suckling on her breasts, Kaede starting feeling lightheaded and saying "Yes..." between moans, which fueled Saihara to start nibbling on her teats, a roughness that Kaede both did not expect and realized she desperately needed in her life.

She needed it so desperately, in fact, that when Saihara moved his hand down to start fingering her womanhood, Kaede grabbed Saihara's shoulder and yelled in a lustful haze,

"Fuck, Shuuichi, cut the bullshit! Just fuck me like you always wanted, goddammit!"

Saihara froze up. The last time Kaede cursed, it was out of frustration when Ouma's antics went on for a bit too long, and even then it wasn't more than a simple "dammit." But this was by far the dirtiest her mouth had ever been, which combined with her look of angry desperation and the pleading tone in her panting, was all that Saihara needed to commit. He never felt he deserved Kaede, and now he figured he would give her a concrete reason to stay with him. 

They both removed their underwear, and Saihara immediately went to work, inserting himself and pumping in and out as fast and hard as he could. At this point, Kaede was completely lost to her desires, as she could think of nothing besides Saihara pleasuring her. Her back was arched, her toes were curled, and she was loudly moaning and swearing all the while, practically yelling at Saihara to go harder and deeper.

A few minutes of this was all that Kaede could clearly remember, as everything afterward was just a euphoric blur. All that she could remember is Saihara panting, sweating, and moaning as he took hold of her and slammed their hips together in unbridled lust. She then had a warm feeling inside, at which point they both passed out from exhaustion, clutching each other.

When she came to, Saihara was bug-eyed and clearly worn out. (Kaede reminded herself to also tell Kaito to help Saihara with cardio.) She asked him if he enjoyed having his way, to which he said yes, but sheepishly noted that he couldn't do this all the time. Kaede kissed him in response and snuggled up close, stating that it was okay and that she was proud of him for getting this far; he had grown out of the shy, unconfident, blushing mess that he was before, and she loved him for it.

And the grateful smile on his face was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

**Author's Note:**

> The product of a two-day-long whim. It started as a layout of how a Saihara/Kaede relationship would work, especially on Kaede's side, and it somehow became this.
> 
> I was really bored.


End file.
